


Haunted

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Meet-Cute, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Just moments after walking into thefrighthousewith her group of friends and such... the lights are cut and she's plunged into darkness. She feels disoriented and afraid for a moment until a warm hand takes hold of hers. She clings to the offered hand andohis it nice, really nice. She is flooded with relief and her body's reaction to him is unexpected. It feels right like nothing she's experienced before. His hand is large and strong, but gently holding hers. She pulls herself closer against his arm. It's so dark, she should be nervous but she's not.. not anymore.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 86
Kudos: 198





	1. Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moments after walking into the _fright __house _with her group of friends and such... the lights are cut and she's plunged into darkness. She feels disoriented and afraid for a moment until a warm hand takes hold of hers. She clings to the offered hand and _oh _is it nice, really nice. She is flooded with relief and her body's reaction to him is unexpected. It feels right like nothing she's experienced before. His hand is large and strong, but gently holding hers.______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See yeti I have no control, not that I want it anyway.

Sansa

Just moments after walking into the _fright __house _with her group of friends and such... the lights are cut and she's plunged into darkness. She feels disoriented and afraid for a moment until a warm hand takes hold of hers. She clings to the offered hand and _oh _is it nice, really nice. She is flooded with relief and her body's reaction to him is unexpected. It feels right like nothing she's experienced before. His hand is large and strong, but gently holding hers. She pulls herself closer against his arm. It's so dark, she should be nervous but she's not.. not anymore. Her other hand comes around to hold his arm, his bicep is hard under her hand and she feels a desire start to build deep inside her. She can smell him too, a faint smell of pine and amber and something else decidingly masculine. It's just intoxicating.______

___ _

___Her mind slips away with the moment, she had never fancied Harry before. He was always kind of an arse honestly. He was quite handsome though. He was enrolled with a major in buisness, so he couldn't be a complete flake... right? Her mother would probably adore him. Despite his many advances... why had she never dated him? Why had she never really considered him as an option? She tried to think back if she had ever touched him before. He threw her in the pool at Mychal's party, hardly an endearing moment. He even grabbed her bum at that other party, but then had proceeded to snog that two different girls that night, hardly a event in his favor. Why was is so different now?_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

__The lights come on just enough to cast a hazy glow. A killer clown jumps out from a corner and runs toward her. She starts to scream but he quickly pulls her against his chest and turns her away. It's not real, she knows that. But clowns scare the heck out of her none the less. She can't help but feel safe with him. Like really safe. Like she could do anything with him there to hold her close. There you go again Sansa, she scolds herself. She is able to romanticize anything. But... but he smells even better up close, how does he smell soooo good? She wants to throw him down on the ground and lick every freaking inch. Sansa Stark pull yourself together and act like a lady, she scolds. He loosens his hold on her and she lets out a quiet whimper. She has one hand on his chest, a very nice chest, very nice. Her other hand is still linked with his._ _

__She looks up at him then. The light is behind him and he looks... taller? He is really just a dark outline, a shape in the dim light. A lovely manly shape. She feels a shiver tickle down her spine._ _

__"You cold?" He rumbles, his voice sounding rough. Pulling off his coat and draping over her shoulders. Oh Gods its warm and she's now engulfed in his scent. She may just swoon._ _

__"Thank you," she whispers up to him. He nods back to her. He flexes his hand like to to disengage his grip and she holds tight to him._ _

__They continue on. He shields her from every scare in the place. She leans into him reflexively. How did this man blind-side her? She always thought of him as rather immature and of course an arse. This... this was unabashedly manly, secure and sexy as fuck._ _

__She is happy, relived even to be out of the haunted house. She is perfectly fine with never, ever doing that again. Maybe he could convince her though. She has a feeling now there is a lot he could convince her to do. They exit the final curtain and she squints and blinks in the artificial light. It was so dark in there. She is excited for what ever this is. She looks up at him smiling brightly. Then she blinks again._ _

__"Sandor?" She asks unable to hide the confusion in her tone. "I..."_ _

__"The Little Bird knows my name," he says in that low rumble that makes her want more. "Now that's a surprise."_ _

__She blinks a few more times. Sandor she thinks? Her hand is in his? The feeling of being safe, being protected? The manly smell? The... the something more? That was all him. It was all Sandor. He gives her a confused look. He looks down at their hands that are still laced together. He looks back up and meets her eyes. They are gray and so soft. A something else? Is that a longing... did he feel it too?_ _

__Then she hears giggles. She turns her head. Sandor's hand lets go of hers and he takes a step away as the other girls engulf her._ _

__"OMG," Miranda squeals. "When the lights went out I nearly peed my pants."_ _

__She smiles a little as the girls start to re-tell the most terrifying parts of the haunted house. Sansa just quietly watches Sandor slip away and over with guys of the group. He looks back just once, she smiles a little wider in response and he just nods back._ _

__"What just happened?" Sansa quietly asks herself. She looks over to Sandor again, but his back is turned to her now. What was that?_ _

__She's still thinking about it when she gets home. She's thinking of Sandor. She thinks back on the few interactions they had. The big burley football player. She knew of him... but had she ever even seen him before? Had she ever really looked? He's gruff, but never rough with her. He was tall and strong, looking more like a greek god then the average man. He has that large scar across his cheek and brow, but it seemed to compliment his dark bravado. Could there be something more? Something more between them. Why had she never thought of him before, never considered him?__

____

____

No, he's not her type. She likely wasn't his. They couldn't work. Not ever because... because... why? She has such steller taste in men before...nope. She's never felt like this before. Her other boyfriends were considered carefully, options weighed, pros and cons tallied. This is something different entirely. Shes not sure it can be denied. She curls up in his coat, wrapping it around herself. She starts to nod off to sleep, his smell surrounds her and she can't help the smile that forms on her lips. "Sandor," she whispers... thinking of him in a whole new light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one should be four chapters. I planned it... mostly. 
> 
> Its actually based on how me and the hubs met. Just short and sweet. I'm kind of picturing it as a prequel to Two Minutes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Not to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rolls his eyes at the fake mummies in the entry, cobwebs from the ceiling... were they even trying? Harry steps up behind Sansa and makes a thrusting gesture with his hips, the other guys laugh. What was so funny about that? The arse would probably have her on his arm by the end of the night, string her along as the asshole fuck boy he was. Hopefully she could get out of it without a kid, apparently he had a knack for knocking up pretty girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor

Why did he come he asks himself? That blonde arse has already made two passes at Sansa. He wasn't interested in watching them snog each other all night. Though she seems to be ignoring him completely at the moment. He shakes his head... why does he fucking care? Myranda made a pass at him. She made one at Hunt and the fucking arse too, but he's not a picky man. Fuck she'd probably offer to blow that fucker Trant too. Whatever, he'll take what he can get. 

A fright house what a joke. You want a real fright house? They shouldve have seen his dad's house the weekend after his check is cashed. Sandor would either have a mad drunk father roaring threats after him or if that fucker had passed out already, Gregor would be drunk on stolen booze becoming even more violent then normal. Now that is fucking frightening. 

He rolls his eyes at the fake mummies in the entry, cobwebs from the ceiling... were they even trying? Harry steps up behind Sansa and makes a thrusting gesture with his hips, the other guys laugh. What was so funny about that? The arse would probably have her on his arm by the end of the night, string her along as the asshole fuck boy he was. Hopefully she could get out of it without a kid, apparently he had a knack for knocking up pretty girls. 

What the fuck, why did he care? He didn't, not really. He may have a bit of a thing for the Little Bird though. He'd never admit it though. She was gorgeous, anyone could see that. Long red hair, dark blue eyes that could probably convince many a man to do her bidding. She had a body too, not so skinny as the other girls, but not as round as Myranda either. Nice ass, fantastic even. Great fucking legs too. Those little skirts she wore when she cheered at the games gave a good peek of that ass and it was... well it was good. 

"Not for you dumb dog," he mutters to himself. It's OK for him to appreciate her. Even lust a bit after her, but she was out of his league. Far out of his fucking league. More accustomed to the likes of the arse, one of those Lannister fuckers or heaven help him... a Martell. She had some famous family and that put her far out of his reach long before he was scarred. That just made it the more obvious. 

He shook his head. He had a full ride through school with football. He had busted his ass and he would only have two years of school to finish his masters degree after his college football career ended. He'd have a few loans, but he could manage that. If he kept his nose clean and made the All American Team at least one more time he'd be able to get a job no problem. He'd have to let his fantasies for the beautiful redhead go. He would be moderately successful and maybe someday have a family of his own. No sense in craving caviar on a PB&J budget. 

They get herded into a small room through a torn curtain. There's no obvious way out and he swears they must have a character plant in the group because he gets pushed twice and the whole group is restless and shifting. A wall slides open and they all start moving towards the long narrow hall. He's toward the back of the group, he hears a noise behind him and turns just in time to see the wall sliding closed. The last sliver of light is gone when the wall slams shut and its pitch black. He feels the group shift around him, what the fuck he thinks to himself. 

He hears one of the girls cry out as a hand brushes the back of his. He grabs it gently, he feels anchored instantly. He shifts his hand, it's definately a woman's hand, its amazingly soft and warm, smaller then his too. Well everyone's smaller then him, but in a group of 8 footballers and a bunch of girls, the hand is deinately feminine. She wraps her other arm around his arm and presses herself close to him. He can feel her breasts against his arm. Maybe he'll get lucky with Myranda tonight after all. She smells good too, like grapefruit and sugar. He wonders if she tastes the same. He always thought Myranda was just OK, her main appeal is her willingness to fuck anyone with a number on his back. But right now he feels a pull to her thats more then attraction... he wants her, wants her for his own. 

He's a little distracted. The lights come up low and dim, he's sees something run towards her and she screams, he pulls her close and protects her with his body. He knows from experience how to tuck in a protect yourself, protect her too. Just a fake bloody clown with an axe, of course its not real. That's the point of this stupid place. He feels a bit silly for reacting that way but as he turns to let her go he sees her in the low light. Sansa Stark with her hand on his chest. Sansa Stark looking at him like her knight in shinning armor. 

Fuck he's a goner. 

He loosens his hold on her and she makes this sound, a whimper. Its just above a whisper but he heard it, apparently his cock did too. He feels her shiver and shrugs off his coat draping it across her shoulders she thanks him gently. What is he going to do? He's seen her... she is even more glorious up close. He has smelled her, grapefruit and sugar... sweet and sour. He's touched her, held her in his arms soft, warm and willing. He heard her voice, not a random cheer or overheard conversation but said straight to him. All he wants now is to taste her... her lips, her neck, her fucking tits, he doesn't even know the names for all the parts he wants to touch. But he wants to learn every last one. 

Stupid though. A fucking fantasy. There is no way that Sansa Stark wants a Clegane, let alone this one. She was just scared, needed a hand he's sure. He relaxes his hand and lets go of hers, but she holds his tight. Her other arm comes around again wrapping around his forearm. It feels too fucking good. Too fucking good for the likes of him. 

What if she wants you too? His mind whispers. What if she feels it too? 

Impossible he tells himself. No way in hell. 

There's a scream and a flash like lightning. She's buried her head into his chest, his hand went instinctively to her lower back sliding around to her waist to hold her close. He ducks his head just a little and can smell her hair. He feels the sway of her body. 

Fuuuuck. He's a fucking dead man. There should be a grave marker mixed in with the others... here lies Sandor Clegane killed by the beautiful Sansa Stark. She barely laid a hand on him but crushed his heart all the same. 

They finally pass through a curtain and into the light. She looks surprised as she says his name. 

"Little Bird knows my name?" He meant it as a taunt but it came out softer then that. She meets his eyes. They are blue with the slightest hint of deep green just around the center, they seem to pull him in. She bites her lip and his world seems to tilt. He wants her, wants her as his. He doesn't want the arse to touch her, or Hunt, or SmallJon, not anyone, not ever. He wants to carry her away and lock her up so it's only them.

He looks down at their hands, she is still holding his and... and what? He looks back up to her eyes, they seem darker... longing. He's lost for a moment... a moment with her. Her friends start to circle her and he lets go. He's not sure how he did it because his body is screaming noooo! 

He takes a few steps toward the guys on the team and can't help but look back. She is still facing him, looking his direction? Was she watching him walk away? The girls are all around her talking animatedly but she's looking at him. When his eyes meet hers she smiles back, he gives her a nod and watches as she pulls his coat tighter around her. He'd give anything in that moment to have his arms around her again, to be that close. He turns his back to her... its not to be. He's just a Clegane and the Hound at that, he didnt get nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second chapter done. I'm going to try to finish this up and get back to my WIP.
> 
> I feel like I'm a little harsh on Myranda here. I think she a free spirit here, open with her sexuality and has a love for footballers. I hope she enjoyed herself and am proud of her for taking what she wants. Sandor is crass in his head with no filter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Dream a Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke with a start, still panting.."Sandor," she whipers. She could still feel his hands on her body. Large, warm hands worshiping her form. So gentle... yet strong. "Arrgghh," she growls in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa 

She woke with a start, still panting.."Sandor," she whimpers. She could still feel his hands on her body. Large, warm hands worshiping her form. So gentle... yet strong. "Arrgghh," she growls in frustration. 

She had dreams before, dreams of men and... pleasure. They were always nameless faces... pure fantasy. This dream was different. This was with Sandor. Broad, strong and sexy Sandor. His hands on her body... she lets her left hand just skim down her stomach thinking of him, she just touches the waist of her sleepshorts...

"No," she pulls her hand away and slaps it down on the bed. She takes a deep breath and tries to think. Tries to shake her thoughts clear. But she can smell him still. Like he's still here, pressed up against her. His muscles hard under her hands. His lips on her neck, her shoulder, her breast. 

"No." It was just a fancy... a fantasy even. It wasn't real... was it? The dream wasn't real, she knows that. But Sandor was real. The look in his eyes was real... she's sure of it. His hands, she sighs. His hand holding hers felt so good. When he held her close it was so right. Everything felt right. Why couldn't this be real? Why couldn't this be right? Why couldn't this be more? She took another breath to center herself. Why not? Really, truly, why not? She shifts, his coat is still wrapped around her. She pulls it closer and nuzzels into it still warm from sleep. 

Yup, she's doing this. She wants him and damn it she means to have him.

.....................

Sandor 

He growls as he buries his face into the pillow. Pillow? What the fuck? He turns over still panting. He covers his eyes with his arm and tries to will himself back to sleep. No fucking luck. 

He can still see her when he closes his eyes. He can still smell her. He can almost taste her. He had her here, in his bed. His hands on her soft skin memorizing every curve. He had loved her, fucking poured his heart out over every last inch of her and just as she was going to come... he woke up. 

He took a deep breath he'd never have her, not even in his dreams. He'd already got off thinking of her in the shower before bed. He wasn't ashamed he's just a man, he had fucking needs. A man that got to hold his living, breathing fantasy in his fucking arms. Even if only for a moment. 

He had her here. Stretched out against his sheets, looking like a fucking specter, lumeneciant against his dark sheets. He had heard her say his name and then that whimper, he knew she was close. He was so close to getting everything he ever wanted. Then it was gone. Too good to be true. He knew it now... she'd haunt him forever. 

"No," it was out of his lips before he even thought it. No, he will not just let it go. He will not let her go without a fight. He was more complete with her near. He felt whole with her in his arms. He felt safe. Its almost funny, he'd forgotten what it was like to live without fear. To have real hope. There was hope there though, he saw it in her eyes. He felt it in her touch. There was something more there. Fuck it all. He'd walk through fire for that chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its a bit short, but its getting real. Hope you like it. Next chapter is nearly done. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Favors and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is so excited. Whispers in her mind, so fucking excited. Boys are simple her mom always said. Well Sandor is a man, "definately a man," she whispers and she smiles a little wider. Still simple creatures, they need obvious statements of affection, tactile... physical even. Things they can touch, things they can feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa

She is so excited. Whispers in her mind, so fucking excited. Boys are simple her mom always said. Well Sandor is a man, "definately a man," she whispers and she smiles a little wider. Still simple creatures, they need obvious statements of affection, tactile... physical even. Things they can touch, things they can feel. 

..................

Sandor

He thought of telling Karstark, he was dating that green-haired girl. No they were engaged. Karstark could help, but if Karstark knew then Umber would find out and Umber had no fucking control over his mouth. It wouldn't be so bad if the arse wasn't here. The arse would turn on his charm and take Sansa away from him. Fucking quarterbacks. How many hits had he taken that were meant for that arse. Harry was untouchable on the field, but that was all Sandor. Coach knew it, offensive line knew it, why couldnt the arse figure it out. Regardless he couldn't tell Karstark. He'd have to figure it out himself. Game first though. He had to focus. 

"Sandor," a familiar female voice sings. "Sandor... over here." 

He's already down in formation for warm-ups but he turns his head towards her. Sansa standing on her toes waving her hand to catch his attention. He's distracted for a moment then the whistle sounds a quick hand to the shoulder and his opponent is on the ground looking up at him. 

"Fuck Clegane I thought I had you. You looked distracted, but you flipped me like a pancake." 

"Yeah," he mumbles distracted. "You ok?" 

"Yup," the rookie grumbles. "Let me just pick the grass out of my teeth."

Sandor nods not listening. His shoots his hand up, "coach... water." He doesn't wait for an answer as he jogs to the sideline. 

He takes her in as he closes the distance at a jog. Her hair up tied in a ponytail the red catching the sunlight. Her blue eyes are electric, bright smile, her cheeks are a bit pink. Was she blushing? She was wearing his coat, his colors, well their school colors but that made it his too, right? He tried not to stare, but she had called him over after all. 

She must have noticed his gaze. "Do you need it back?" She asked starting to peel off his coat. 

"Nah, why don't you keep it warm for me," he answers. Smooth Clegane, not bad. 

"Ok," she answers cheerfully and bites her lip. 

He holds back a growl. Lust clouds his brain. He imagines her lips on his. His hands under her skirt. Her hands in his hair. He shakes his head, clearing it. This is more than just a fuck. He wants to fuck. Gods he does he want that. But he wants her more than that. 

She reaches in his pocket, because she's wearing his coat. She holds up a bag filled with... cookies? "I made them for you. You play so hard, you probably have quite an appetite." 

"Thanks," he says taking the bag from her. She made him cookies? That was good right? He can't help the smile spreading across his face. 

"I'll find you after the game..." she says. 

His heart nearly stops. 

"I can give you the coat back," she finishes. 

He nods. He wants her to keep it. Forever. This would work though. He should wait till after the game. Tell her then, give him time to figure out what to say. Yes, that was good. 

"Sandor," she whispers. She motions him closer with her finger. He is so close to her. She pulls something out of her shirt. He smiles... out of her bra. She holds it up for him.

It's a blue ribbon, blue like her eyes. There is something written on it too, her name in sparkles. "Whats that?" He asks her. 

She smiles answering with a sway if her hips. "It's like a favor... knights would wear into battle." 

He narrows eyes suspiciously. 

She reaches for him, she takes hold of his pads near his shoulder, pulling him closer still. She quickly ties the ribbon to the pad just above his heart. She looks into his eyes now hands still on his chest, fingertips just grazing his skin. Her eyes dart down to his lips. Then she licks hers. Will she kiss him? Should he kiss her? He hears some shouts from the other cheerleaders in the bandstands. 

"Oh shoot! Gotta go, see you later," she says quickly. Then she's on toes to lightly kiss his lips. 

Sandor mouths 'what the fuck' as she bounds away. That's when he sees it. He cocks his head to get a better look. His number. His jersey number on her ass. He bites his lip. "What the fuck just happened?" He mumbles to himself. 

He hears coach's voice, "Clegane... care to join us?" 

He turns and runs back into position, dropping the cookies on his bag on the way. He lines up in formation with a smile on his face. He can feel it, the ribbon. It's light but he can feel it tickle his chest, a reminder of something real. He licks his lips and can taste her, faint but it's there. He looks up at the man positioned accross from him and he feels his smile turn feral. He feels good, he feels invincible. 

He was on fire. Best game of his life. The whole team was fired up right there with him. Coach saw it. When the arse handed off the ball to him he was unstopable. He scored, he had before... often even but they rarely ran so early in a game. Coming back from the end zone he can hear Sansa cheering his name. He headed for the bench, maybe he can stare at her until offense is back up. He gets stopped before one foot steps off the field. 

Coach has a hand on his arm. "Strong safety," he says. 

"What?" He asks. 

"Can't take you out. Something let loose with you today," coach says. "I need you on the field, I want you to play both ways. Can you do that?" 

"Yes sir," he pulls his helmet back down and heads back out on the field. 

Best game of his life. The other team looked broken shuffling off the field. The coach circled them on the fifty, "no speech tonight boys. "You did great have some fun!" Then he laughs, "and drink some fucking water. Clegane stay a spell." 

"What's up?" He grumbles, he just wants to find her. 

Coach grabs him by the shoulder and he lets himself be brought down eye to eye. "Whatever happened today," coach pauses. "Do it again." 

Sandor smiles wide, "I intend too."

Coach pats him on the chest and disappears into the locker room. 

He starts to turn, should he shower and change before he finds her? Then he sees her leaning up against the wall. "Hey," he whispers to the towel boy cleaning up. "Now," and the kid takes off like he's on a mission. 

He starts walking toward her and she pushes off the wall moving towards him. She looks beautiful. A little flushed, hair escaping her ponytail and a smile on her lips. 

"I could hear you from the far side," he jokes closing the distance. 

"Well..." she bites her lip. "It was exciting. You are incredible out there." 

"You're a noisy little thing," he says without thinking.

She stops just inches from him. Looking up she taunts, "well you are quiet enough for the both of us. She tips her head and takes a long look at him. "You know you look goooood in your uniform." 

"You too," he growls. 

She smiles, "did you see?" She turns and flips up her skirt showing off his number. 

"Fuck!" He spins her around and pulls her against him as he pushes her skirt back down

"They're just spankie's, no one cares." 

Sandor replies," I'll spankie you Little Bird."

She smiles brighter and pats his chest. "Oh a kink and a pet name in one sentence. I love it." She looks up at him and bites her lip.

"Why is my number on your ass... Little Bird?" He smirks. 

She sways in his arms, "are you sure its yours? Do you need another look?" 

He growls, "I'm sure and fuck yes. But why Little Bird?" 

She raises her hands to his neck brushing her fingers over his collar bone before answering. "The same reason my name is tied to your pads..."

He raises his eyebrows in question. 

"It is so everyone knows I'm yours... and you are mine." She drops her eyes for a moment then looks up into his eyes. "Is that ok?"

He looks into her eyes searching them. Looking for a lie. "Yours?" he asks.

She nods and smiles. 

He reaches up to cradle her jaw and brushes her cheek with his thumb. "Mine?" He whispers and his eyes soften. 

"Yes," she answers quietly. Her hands slide down to the edge of his pads and she pulls him down. She licks her lips then presses them to his. One, two three... soft sweet kisses. She smiles and then runs her nose along his.

He drops his helmet and reaches around her. His arm slides under her ass lifting her up to him nose to nose. "Little Bird," he whispers against her lips. 

"Yours," she replies kissing his lips.

He answers her this time with his lips.

"Clegane," he hears s meek voice say. He starts to growl at the interruption but he sees what the boys is holding. 

"Thanks," he aswers instead and takes the bundle. He looks to Sansa. "I got these for you," he holds up a bouquet of dark pink peonies just starting to bloom. 

Her eyes go wide, "they're beautiful." She looks into his eyes and down to his lips, then back again. 

"I was going to ask you out, I was going to ask you to give me a chance." He smiles then, "but you are impatient... i like it." 

She looks to his lips and smiles smugly. 

"What?" 

She raises a hand to his cheek and he leans in. She looks right into his eyes. "You should know when a woman... no scratch that. When I am staring at your lips, I want you to kiss me." She looks down at his lips then. 

"Now?" He asks. 

"Yes. This. Very. Second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! 
> 
> I love them so much maybe a snippet here and there but thus seems like a good place. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute meet. This should just be 3-4 chapters.


End file.
